


Nuggets

by NiuNiu



Category: Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Multi, One Shot, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Romantic Gestures, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, stricklakerot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 06:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17503631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiuNiu/pseuds/NiuNiu
Summary: Angor Rot has problems understanding how human affection customs really work. How to tell someone you love them, when you can't demonstrate your dedication by ripping your enemies apart?





	Nuggets

**Author's Note:**

> I have jumped into a bandwagon of Stricklakerot ship!  
> As mama of the ship, I invite others to join the fun :3c
> 
> Please note; this was not proofread. I apologize if you spot mistakes or typos. Let me know and I correct them!

”I do not understand this… human custom…” Angor mumbled, a deep frown running across his face. 

Jim laid on the carpet in front of television, Barbara’s green decorative pillow tucked under his arms into a tight hold. He took a curious look over his shoulder at Angor, who sat on the sofa – his face constantly growing darker and murkier.

“What custom?” Jim asked. He earned a throaty groan from the troll.

"That!” Angor huffed, gesturing his outstretched arm toward the TV screen. “I see that every day. Is that a couple thing? Why do you need to do that? It makes no sense.”

“Oh, you mean kisses…” Jim stretched the word ‘kiss’ slowly, turning back to look at the TV. The couple, who had shared a kiss just earlier, was now talking about something Jim had missed. Apparently, it was about how they hadn’t seen woman’s parents in a while.

“Yes, kee-ses,” Angor huffed again, clearly annoyed.

Jim’s lips pressed together. This wasn’t a topic he liked to talk about, but on the other hand, he understood how trolls didn’t have much understanding of human topics – same as humans didn’t get all troll customs. And, to be fair, he had had this conversation with Draal already once. One more troll on top of that wouldn’t be that big deal, right?

“Well, it is similar to troll headbutts and … eh… how do you call them…? Fights? But not for hate but for interest?” Jim’s finger was popping up and down in front of his nose, as he looked for the word Draal had once mentioned him.

“Courting Battles,” Angor replied, his voice still dry. “But how can these kee-ses be in any form of showing your affection and care for your mate? There’s no strength in it! How can you tell that you are a strong and healthy individual capable of ripping your opponents apart with bare hands?” Angor continued, looking at his own hands. “It makes no sense.”

“That is a troll trait,” Jim said, turning to lay on his back to see Angor better. “Humans do not generally approve violence or opponent tearing strength as good traits in their partners. Oh well, maybe back when we lived in caves as primitive human kind, such traits were needed, but nowadays, no. Not so much. If any.”

He could see how Angor’s eyes widened, his jaw dropping slightly in a boggled look.

“…They don’t?”

“No, trust me. We have these gentle non-violent ways, as kissing. Others are hugging, touching another, cuddling, sleeping next to one another… Shortly; gently.”

Angor’s face darkened again, and the earlier frown repapered on his stony forehead.

“Gently will get your killed,” he grunted, seemingly unimpressed by these senseless human customs. 

“Well, just ask mom which one she’d prefer. Or ask Strickler! He can tell you the same as I told; no violence, but gentleness”, Jim waved his hand, turning back on his stomach to watch the movie. 

\-------------------

 

“Definitely kisses! No violence!”

That was not the answer Angor Rot had hoped to hear, but it was exactly what he got from Walter Strickler – Barbara’s first choice of a partner.

Angor’s face well visibly, all to Strickler’s amusement. He chuckled at Angor’s expression, closing the book he had been reading for the Sunday day leisure.

“What I mean is that humans are a rather violent species. Non-violent actions with their family members and loved ones are a good counterbalance, if I may put it that way,” Strickler explained. Angor looked thoughtful.

“That makes even less sense. In a violent world, you should show your partner that you can protect them,” Angor reasoned, making Strickler chuckle again.

“There’s no need for you to demonstrate your strength or fighting skills. Barbara and I are aware of what you are capable of, Angor. This gentleness… Human affection, it is more like protection for their emotions. For their emotional state, for their soul. When you care for someone, you want to protect them completely, both body and spirit, right?”

“Hmmm… So, these gross displays of affection are protection for a soul?” Angor muttered. 

“Yes. You show that you care and most importantly, it tells your partner that you are there to protect and help them. You must remember that human customs are indeed different from trolls’ ones. With me, you can use either one of the display forms, but with Barbara, I recommend you stay with human customs only. At least until she gets more used to trolls. Maybe then you can have a little mock fight with her. She has potential, you know”, Strickler offered with a smile.

Angor grinned, his eyes shining with amusement.

“She hit me real good back then,” Angor said, rubbing the spot at the back of his head where Barbara’s hit had landed, breaking the spell trap Jim and Strickled had placed for him. 

“Besides, Barbara is a fleshbag. A soft fleshbag. She couldn’t take troll headbutts or fights without getting badly hurt, perhaps even killed.”

“Ah, shit, you are right,” Angor murmured, his facial expression darkening. 

“…You weren’t planning to fight her, were you?” Strickled asked slowly. 

“O—Of course not!”

“…At least mentor her and spar with her before you plan to court battle with her. And explain it to her! Until that, use the human methods. There are plenty to choose from.”

\-------------------------------

Angor had to admit it – he was a bit jealous of how easily Strickler expressed himself to Barbara. It was clear to everyone that Strickler cared for Barbara and wanted to protect her, and that she knew that, too. Angor couldn’t help a feeling of a cold failure when Barbara accepted all Strickler’s moves with delighted laughter and gentle words. Not like that there would have been any competition between them of Barbara’s attention – their relationship had a good balance in it. It was just Angor’s own incapability to come in terms and really understand the human concept of courting and affection. Quite frankly, he didn’t know where to start with the whole nonsense, as nothing in human courting made sense in troll terms. But, he tried: he gave encouraging pats to Barbara occasionally when he passed by her and got small touched from her in return. He made sure the house was protected with spells, kept guard in case of unwanted invaders, and allowed Barbara to snuggle close when she slept next to him. It was silent “I’m here”-type of a closeness, but compared to Strickler’s magical fawning skills, Angor felt himself like a troll whelp. 

But, what annoyed him the most, was the fact that he didn’t really know why it was so important to him to get his message through to Barbara. He knew Barbara already understood that he was there for her, but it still felt like it wasn’t enough. He should do better – like Strickler did. Yet, unlike him, Strickler had experience of the human world. Angor himself had been tossed into it just recently and while he could say he was skilled in many things, this was a new obstacle.

“Barbara. Do you prefer gentle or violent?” Angor once asked, when they were alone with Barbara in the kitchen. She had made them a meal with Jim’s help and Angor had offered to stay behind to do the dished with Barbara.

“Gentle or violent?” Barbara asked with a boggled tone, turning to look at Angor. “I must say gentle.”

“I knew it!” Angor hissed, looking upset. 

“…Is something wrong? Should I have said violent?”

“No, no. It’s just… something from earlier. Nothing important…” Angor brushed the matter off, keeping his eyes fixed on the plate he was drying. 

Barbara inspected his stern face and smiled them softly, shrugging her shoulders.

“If you say so.”

“…. I’ll be gentle…” Angor murmured under his breath, all to Barbara’s surprise. She let out a warm chuckle and patted his arm.

“But you already are.” 

“…I am?” Angor’s chin rose up. His head turned to Barbara, who was smiling at him with a gentle look in her eyes.

“Well, yeah. Definitely. Compared to where we started from, you are being very gentle. You are looking after me and Jim. You are in good terms with Walt. You haven’t eaten the neighbor’s cat, either!”

“You forbid me from eating it, so of course not,” Angor stammered. 

“See? You are gentle! A good troll!” Barbara praised Angor, patting again his upper arm. Her hand stayed against his stone skin, her eyes gently laid upon Angor’s boggled face. “We are happy to have you here, Angor.”

Angor was sure that he was blushing. Was it from embarrassment or from joy, he couldn’t really tell. He bent forward and placed an awkward kiss on Barbara’s forehead. Quickly and clumsily, straightening then his back hastily and returning to dry the plate he had been drying for the past 10 minutes already. 

Before Barbara could say anything from her surprise, Angor spoke. “I... uh… don’t want to poke your eye with my horns… I’m not a face rubber like Strickler either so…Just… that…”

“No, it’s fine. Absolutely fine!” Barbara breathed out, figuring why the troll looked so anxious and troubled. “All is fine, Angor. Thank you.”

“…I really don’t like the human customs….” Angor kept murmuring with a flustered expression, drying the plate so hard Barbara was sure it would break soon. She took the plate from him, startling Angor.

“Listen, sweetheart. Do not do anything you are not comfortable with. I know human and troll worlds are very different. Just… do not force yourself, OK? I’m fine with everything as it is.”

Angor weighed her kind words carefully. His eyes narrowed.

“I don’t want you to get a wrong impression,” he said with a stern tone. “I’m ready to die for you and Jim. Even for that Changeling, if needed. How do you express that in human terms if not ripping your enemies apart and engaging in dangerous battles?”

“Oh no, you sound like that Jim’s blue troll friend,” Barbara chuckled. “Don’t worry. I know. Just be you.”

\----------------------------------

“Walter, tell me how I can impress Barbara in a human way?”

“Oh?” Strickler’s chin tilted down to his lap. Angor was staring back at him keenly, his head resting in Walter’s lap. Strickler had been anticipating something like this from the restlessness and tight expression which Angor had had going on for the last few days. The troll had sought Strickler’s closeness now when Jim was at his friend’s place and Barbara was at the clinic – and, it was still too early to go out. Strickler had pretty much guessed that Angor wanted an advice, as the troll was not too keen to touch, but came for it now himself.

“Don’t ‘Oh’ me. Tell me what I should do, and I’ll do it”, Angor snorted, miffed. “I can’t read this target properly. She’s not like the game I have hunted.”

“Ah, yes, love can be complicated…” Strickler murmured with a tiny smirk in the corner of his mouth. “You should know something of Barbara by now. Why not go with it?”

Angor frowned and snorted once more.

“It’s not enough. You swoon her every day in many ways. You are more skilled in this.”

“Believe me, I’m not your rival!” Strickler’s hands rose up in a sign of peace.

“Of course not. If you were, I’d killed and ate you already, and made a new loincloth from your hide.”

“Well, there’s one thing common with troll and human ladies,” Strickler began, his hand landing on Angor’s forehead, stroking. “Gifts.”

Angor’s eyes widened.

“Gifts?”

“Yes. Get Barbara something nice, something which reminds her of you.”

Angor wasn’t convinced that easily.

“Isn’t that too easy…?” 

“Not at all!” Strickler assured, his tone rising. “Throughout human history, lovers have carried amulets and other little things of one another with them. They used to be highly valued, and still are. 

Remember how Barbara told a little while ago of the patient, who was badly injured and worried the most for his wedding ring? They had to get it off from him without cutting the ring apart, as it was an item of great importance. It was a symbol of his love for his partner and also an item representing his wife. Such behavior is very common among humans.”

Angor seemed to ponder Strickler’s words, his eyes fixed on an invisible spot in front of him.

“…Is a ring an important item, then?” he asked. Strickler couldn’t suppress his amused little chuckle.

“Yes, but it is reserved only for wedding purposes. There are two type of rings humans use; an engagement ring, which is seen as a promise of an upcoming marriage, and then a wedding ring. Though, some couples decide just to stick with the engagement rings and never get married. That is fine, too”, he explained.

“So, it has to be something else.”

“Yes. Flowers and chocolates are commonly used as expression of love and care for a partner, but it can really be anything. The more personal gift, chosen based on the receiver’s taste, the better. Like, if you want to give Barbara chocolate, give her favorite brand or flavor. Though, I must remind you that you can also give non-physical gifts; run Barbara a warm bath. Give her a massage. Help her to do something difficult.”

Angor shifted on the sofa, humming.

“Human gifting is difficult. Wouldn’t a nice stone do?” Angor murmured, referring to a troll custom of sharing beautiful and valuable stones with your love interest and partner.

“Hmmm, people do value stones, like diamond, rubies and such. Gold is good, too,” Strickler rubbed his chin, thinking. “They have monetary value, so expensive things are also good for gifting your partner.”

“Hmmm,” Angor only hummed from his throat, eyes closing. Oddly, he didn’t bring the subject up anymore – and Strickler knew well enough that if Angor’s lips closed, it was the best to let the subject drop for good, unless it was a matter which needed to be dealt with immediately.

And, this one wasn’t one of those. Just Angor’s little quest he needed some help with.

Strickler was happy Angor had gotten to trust him enough to speak with him about matters of his heart. He was sure Angor had one.

 

\---------

A few weeks later, everyone in the household of Lake found a golden nugget somewhere near their belonging. Jim’s was on his desk when he woke up for a school. Strickler found a nugget from his work briefcase. 

And, Barbara found a pile of gold nuggets with other sparkly stones piled on her bed, at her feet. The pile barely stayed erected; so many stones were laid upon one another. 

She immediately knew that it was Angor’s doing. When she found out that Angor had gifted gold nuggets to Strickler and Jim, too, her heart swell with warmness. 

Later, Barbara made a little keychain out of one of the nuggets, with little help from Jim. It hung in her keys, next to a keychain Jim had made in 3rd grade for Mother’s Day. Now, she just needed a keychain from Walt to complete her keychain collection.

Knowing how Angor struggled to understand human customs and make his feelings known for Barbara just the way he intended – which was not easy with his background – Barbara made sure that she paid especially good attention to Angor later. Lots of praises, pats and strokes. 

And, a few kisses on his forehead. To not to poke her eye, like Angor feared.


End file.
